The Devil Her Due
by Lost Glass
Summary: I'm Tatsu. Mom and Mommy didn't always get along, especially when they kept secrets from each other. Mom was the Avatar though. And I bet it was really hard on her when her own friends and family disagreed with her decisions, but she had to make them because they were Avatar Decisions, or at least that's what she told me. Korrasami and Bopal with OC children!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Avatar Decisions

I'm Tatsu. Mom and Mommy didn't always get along. Especially when they kept secrets from each other. Mom was the Avatar though. And I bet it was really hard on her when her own friends and family disagreed with her decisions, but she had to make them because they were Avatar Decisions, or at least that's what she told me. She told me Avatar Decisions usually sounded bad at first but "come to help us out in the long run". I guess that's good, but it's easy for me to agree with Avatar Decisions when they've never really affected me. They have affected Mommy though because she's a grown-up, and Avatar Decisions only affect grown-ups. I know this because I saw them first hand.

First it was with my Eartbending teacher, Mr. Beifong, but my parents call him Bolin. Oh! I forgot to tell you, I want to be the first earth bender to master both metalbending and lavabending. Anyway, when Master Bolin heard the news, he was really mad, not like the funny and warm guy that Mom and Mommy described him as, and that he usually was when he taught me. He said that he was mad because it almost caused Mrs. Beifong to die so he hated the idea. I heard that there was already a lot of tension around Master Bolin already. A lot of people didn't like the fact that he was teaching lavabending because it was dangerous, but firebending was dangerous too, and people didn't get mad when people firebent, so I didn't get it.

Next it was Mr. Mako, the Police Chef, I mean Chief. Mom told me he was with his girlfriend Naomi, when she told him. Naomi was pretty and nice because she gave me candy and told me to keep a secret about them when Mr. Mako was babysitting me, but I forgot and told Mom and Mommy anyway. She didn't get mad at me and that's how I know she's nice. Mr. Mako wasn't as mad about Mom's Avatar Decision as Master Bolin was, but he was still mad. He told her to do what she thought made sense, but that he didn't agree with it at all. Then he and Naomi went on a romantic dinner or something and that was the end of that.

After that, she told Mr. Tenzin, who offered to let me stay on his Island whenever Mom and Mommy were away on business. He's really old but he's nice. He told Mom that he thought it was a good idea, but it would take sometime to get used too. He said that 99 percent of the world would disagree with it, but it would make things go like butter in the future. I hope I used that simile right. Mrs. Li told me to use similes when writing to make it more better. I don't like Mrs. Li because she's old, but not like Mr. Tenzin, but like that Lady in that really that old water tribe tale that made people dance by waterbending them somehow.

Then finally she had to tell Mommy, and that wasn't fun. Mommy was really mad, very very mad. She told Mom that she shouldn't see her for a while, and that made me sad, so I cried, because that's what most people do when they are sad. I wanted to go into my room and pretend it never happened, but it did, and there was nothing I could do. And now Mom is gone because she had to make even more Avatar Decisions someplace else.

And that's the beginning of my story about me. Like I said at the begin my name is Tatsu, after dragons, because dragons are really cool. I wanted a pet dragon, but Mom and Mommy said I couldn't have one because there are not that many, and that there needs to be more before I can have one as a pet. Instead I have a pet Goat dog, since there a lot of Goat dogs and Goat dogs are cool too. His name is Moppy, because his fur looks like a mop.

I live in a mansion in Republic City with my Mom and Mommy, but since they are both away, I live on Air temple Island, with the airbenders and flying bison and ring-tailed lemurs and the ac-acol-acolytes. Mommy tells me to sound out words that are hard. It's actually really fun there though. I get to watch people learn airbending and I like the food, even though there is no meat. It is really nice because Yuki is there too. She is Mr. and Mrs. Beifongs daughter and she's really pretty. She has olive skin and black hair tied in to two braids. Her eyes are bright green, like her mom's but she has her dad's warm smile. She and her little brother who's name is Toza goes to Air Temple Island to train while her Mom instructs there because they are airbenders, but their older brother Hong goes to earthbending training with me because he is an earthbender. He told me he wanted to help me write this story, so I let him. I don't know why but it's hard to talk to Yuki, and Toza always laughs at me when I try, even though he's only four and I'm seven.

Since I can't make Avatar Decisions, since I'm not the Avatar, I wanted to make Tatsu decisions. I decided that today I wasn't going to stutter like I do. Today I was going to teach Moppy to fetch a ball or a stick and bring it back to me. Today I was going to show off my cool earthdending to Yuki and she would clap for me and make me feel happier and make me forget that Mom and Mommy are mad at each other because of Mom's Avatar Decision. And today I wasn't going to cry.

* * *

Please excuse Tatsu's bad writing. He's only seven and a half. I'm 13 and I actually know what that Avatar Decision that he liked to talk about was. I know, because I'm Hong, my dad Bolin and my mom Opal's first son. It happened last Thursday after earthbending practice. Dad wanted me to demonstrate to the class how to position my feet to make a mid-sized rock force itself out of the ground and then make it hover in place. Dad has me demonstrate things a lot because I'm what you call a prodigy at regular earthbending. Trust me, I don't really like to brag, but it's the truth. Earthbending comes extremely easy to me and so does metalbending. I just haven't learned how to lavabend…but I know I can. It'll just take more time.

Anyway, that Thursday after practice, Avatar Korra came to pick up Tatsu but hung out around the outside of the studio until most of the other kids had left. I was helping Dad put away some stone plates when she came back inside and asked to speak to him privately.

"Hong, can you look after Tatsu for a bit?" Dad asked causally. I nodded like I always do when Dad asks me to do something for him. Then I went and sat with Tatsu at the small table in the lobby. He had brought his dog so, it sat on his lap as he played with a small rock ball made an ore thats easier to bend than traditional metal. Dad eventually did figure out how to bend it, but for some reason he could never fully master it, so Uncle Tu taught it to mastery level instead.

"Hey Hong. I wanna write a story, but I'm not that good at writing. Can you help me out?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure, why not?" I said, not thinking of anything else that could take my mind off of bending rock stew (my nickname for lava). "What's it going to be about?"

Tastu handed me some different color scraps of paper he was hiding in his shirt. I was reluctant to grab them at first, but I did anyway. He had scribbled his plot on a blue one with a chocolate milk stain on it. I read it in his bad hand writing and all and decided I could manage so I told him that I would help him out. But then I told him that I would want to write some of it too, and he agreed.

Then that's when we were startled and stopped talking. Dad was furious. I had never heard him this mad. Not even when I accidentally watched a few of his old movers. They came out of a room in the back of the dojo and walked as they talked.

"How could you even think of doing something like that? She almost killed Opal! She almost killed everyone in the entire city! I can't be a part of this! I'm sorry." Dad yelled.

Korra however, stayed calm. She must've expected that he'd react this way, but came anyway for the slight chance that he didn't. She took a deep breath.

"Okay Bolin. Thanks anyway." she said. Tastu stood up looking a little confused, but he ran to her and held her hand and they left without anymore words. The plot of his story changed for the worse after that. Dad rubbed his face and beard to try and cool off, but I could tell tonight wasn't going to be the night I'd ask to get the new TV set I wanted.

"Sorry Hong. Dad's just a bit mad about her 'Avatar Decision', that's all." he said. Then he turned around and started lavabending the plates that we had just finished putting away and took several deep breaths.

"It's okay Dad." I said in response to his apology. Then, I sat down on the floor and watched closely.

* * *

End Of Chapter One

Please let me know what you think.

Cheers,

Lost Glass


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2: Counting to Ten

 **Author's Note: Hello, hope you enjoy the next chapter. If you wouldn't mind will you leave a review with any thoughts? Thank you!**

Tatsu:

It wasn't nice of Hong to call my writing bad, but I forgave him because I needed help. Remember me? I'm Tatsu. I have black spiky hair, light skin, and Amber colored eyes. A lot of people say I look like Mr. Mako.

The next day was one of the few days that Mom and Mommy had arranged that I would stay with Master Bolin and his family because our families are friends even if Mom's Avatar Decisions made Master Bolin mad.

Master Bolin didn't show that he was mad though. Hong told me that he couldn't be mad in front of his students because that would be "unprofessional". He said that he shouldn't bring personal matters into his students' lives, because they are private, and private things must stay private. I didn't like this answer, so I went and asked him myself.

"Master Bolin Sir, are you still mad at Mom?" I asked after class. Master Bolin whirled around. His face was full of different emotions, but then he sighed and most of the bad ones went away.

"I was a little mad, yes, but then I realized that letting her out to help the city wasn't actually that bad of an idea. I let my feelings get in the way and I got mad. But I could never stay mad at Korra. She's my friend." he told me. He put his large hands on my shoulders. "Don't worry. I'm sure that Mommy will come around too."

I didn't know why, but my eyes were watering, and I couldn't stop them. Master Bolin gave me a hug. And that's when Yuki and Toza showed up so I was embarrassed. Hong just rolled his eyes. I don't like when people roll their eyes so I punched him in the arm afterwards.

That night at Master Bolin's house, I didn't eat that much. I was hungry but I wasn't. I couldn't stop thinking about Mom and Mommy arguing, and Mommy saying that she didn't want to see Mom for a while, and then crying, and crying. I was tired of crying, but I still did every night.

Since I was Hong's friend he let me sleep in his bed while he slept on the ground and that's how I know he's still nice. I still cried though. Hong could hear me whimpering.

"Hey, Tatsu? Why don't we play a game. See how many times you can count to ten before falling asleep and I'll do the same."

I made a noise that resembled "okay" and started counting 1,2,3…

"Asami just hear me out, please!"

"No. She killed my father. I'll die before I work with her."

1,2…3,4,5...

"Just listen, she'll still be under surveillance, but I need her to help govern. She was very experienced at it and I'm…not. That's why I-"

1,2,5,4,3...

"No! You're just giving the devil her due. She deserves to be in chains!"

2...6,4,1,3...

"Look, I have to do this. It's the only way!"

9,3,2,8...

"I think you need to leave."

...10

* * *

Tatsu didn't feel like writing anymore so I told him I would keep going.

After he finally fell asleep, I popped up and looked at him. Even though it was dark, I could tell he was miserable, so I tucked him in and whipped a few tears away from his eyes. I couldn't imagine being the adopted son of the Avatar and a major business lady. Both are so strong willed, and when those wills clash who knows what happens? Tatsu, and he suffers from them. I've always thought of Tatsu as family, and family looks out for each other. But that didn't mean I would stay in my room and watch him drool in on my bed. I would do what I usually do really late.

I called my little habit, "Keeping Up". It sounded better than eavesdropping and didn't make me feel as guilty about it. I would watch and listen too them through the door of their bedroom that dad never completely closed out of habit. Most of the time they would talk about stuff they heard or something happening that was mentioned on the radio. Sometimes they would watch a mover on their TV. And sometimes I leave because I shouldn't be watching them do things, but I doubted they would do things while Tatsu was here, even if we were all asleep.

Tonight they were watching a mover and talking. The mover was called Prime Suspect. It had to do with detectives and murders. There was also a lot of added drama that I didn't care for. I know because I watched a lot of episodes and I'm fairly good at looking for hidden clues and finding red herrings now.

Mom and Dad talked about something completely different.

"They've been getting worse lately. I don't understand it either. Why are people so mad that I teach lavabending? All I'm trying to do is help kids unlock their potentials,but everyone thinks I'm the bad guy." Dad complained

"It's not that," said Mom. "I bet they're just intimidated by a new form of bending. It may not be as polished and clean as metalbending is, put it's still a bending art and there's no one else out there better for teaching it.

"I'm the only one who teaches it Opal. I'm not the best. I can't even teach my own son how to do it."

I got chills when he said this and suddenly I wanted to be back in my room with Tatsu, sound asleep. But for some reason I couldn't bring myself to move a muscle.

"Don't say that. Just because he doesn't have it now doesn't mean he'll never get it. He might just be a late bloomer, that's all." says Mom, optimistic as always.

"Thanks sweetie. You always know what to say…But we haven't figured out what to about Kuvira."

Kuvira…is that who everyone was referring to? The lady who almost destroyed the world her platinum giant? No wonder Tatsu's was so torn. That thing killed Mrs. Sato's father, right after he apologized to her. That made it clear why Dad's was so pissed. Kuvira, tried to eliminate my family several times. That was the reason why it was against the law to tamper with spirit vines.

"I don't like it either, in fact I hate the idea as much as you do, maybe even more. But Korra's the Avatar. Sometimes she just has to do what's right for the city." explains Mom.

"...I guess your right. Ugh! I was so stupid for working with her all those years ago! I know, I'm still not over it, I'm sorry." says Dad, tapping is forehead.

"Well, on the bright side you did help rescue my family. So you're not completely to blame," said Mom with a smirk.

Dad didn't respond to that. Instead he looked out the window to see all of the glowing lights from night time in Republic City.

"Maybe we should move out of the city to Zaofu. Your mom seems to be the only power that appreciates that I'm trying to teach people new."

It was hard to hold back a gasp. I did like Zaofu a lot, but I never considered the idea of living there! It made me think of what Tatsu's reaction would be. He'd cry all the time, and no one would be there to tell him to count to ten until he falls asleep.

* * *

 **I will upload the next chapter soon. Please, please review! Thank you!**


End file.
